Shadower
by Badguy3
Summary: An elite explorer is assigned to investigate a new world after discovery from Grendel and his subordinates' experimental testing. After going through the portal, Alec new adventure begin in Remnant.
1. Chapter 1 (Shadower)

**Let's do this.**

 **"Assassinate!" - Skills name / Yelling**

"Hello" - Talking

Chapter 1 (Shadower)

* * *

City of Vale

Strolling through the street of City of Vale, An elite explorer, dress in casual clothes with blue jean, black shirt with grey hoodie, with black shoes casually walked down the street looking for something.

He recently been assigned to explore and investigate an new interdimensional portal that was recently discovered by Grendel the really old and his subordinate as they were testing out new portal to another world. After Grendel informed the other job instructors about the recent development, they decided the best course of action is send in an powerful-level explorer who have obtained status of the legend and recognized in the echelon explorer community, and have expert experience on gathering information without giving out suspicion or details about themselves. Seem like this quest is right for one job.

Maple Alliance has been notified about this, although they are seem to be too occupy on their own problems to care.

Alec, or his true name Alexander, a Shadower entering in a Public Library to look for more information about this world, whether it would be society, government structure, history, technology, power source call aura and dust these so-call-huntsman uses in their field, monsters call grimm, and so forth. He only been here for several weeks and still have many research to go through before reporting back to his superiors.

Sadly though, the public library in Vale doesn't much information as he wanted. He heard the Beacon Academy, who trained-to-be the so-call-huntsman, have a larger library full with variable information he can drive into. Just thinking about it almost felt like he's a Magician, almost.

Too bad he's not a student, but he never intended to be one much to Grendel disappointment when he urge him to enroll. He already been through enough schooling back in his Maple World, and another world call Earth.

Being in Remnant, what this world is call, has been uncomplicated. It's been easy for him to adjust to this world due to similarity to Maple World, Earth, Pantheon, and other dimensions. Luckily, Alec was able to understand the spoken language and text writing in this world, due to the very similarity on Earth and Maple World. He mentally sighed a relief. No more barrier language.

After hours of research, the Shadower decided to get some rest as the night covered the sky. Stepping outside of the library the Legendary Thief, wearing casual clothes, put on his hood as he make his quick stop at a dust shop to purchase some dust for the magician job instructor to study. That really really old man sure like those stuff.

* * *

From Dust Till Dawn.

Pretty much the only dust shop Alec can shop to without any suspicious. After arrived at Vale, this was his first shop he ran into in this world. To his surprise, after asking the old man who run the shop, that Remnant has many similarity and difference for this world and his.

After his first discovery of the dust, Grendel been bothering to get more and different kind of sample dust he can experiment on. More like he's asking to send a shipping freight of dust to play with.

While purchasing some dust, he noticed a man with white suit and bowler hat came in along with few men in black suits, and one of them jabbed a gun behind shadower head.

Bad mistake.

* * *

"Move aside, or we- Ack!"

In unpredictable speed the hooded figure grab the white goon wrist, twisted it violently, forcing him to disarm, and kick in solar plexus causing him to be sent flying out of the shop and knocked out before he had a chanced to think of retaliation.

The white suited man give an unbelief but annoying looks toward the person who knock out one of his man.

"Ok… get him."

With that said, rest of the men-in-black came charging at him with red sword and rifle.

The explorer thief ready himself as he sidestep a vertical slash. Two other came in try to give slash their target but no avail as the thief easily dodges their attack.

After another try to cut his opponent down, the stranger grab the arm who just missed his slash and give a round kick to the side causing the black suit criminal sent across the street. The second thug came in charging but Alec caught his wrist and punch him in the face causes a blood nose; fail to notice he was about received another punch in the gut causing him to be knocked out. The third hired gun pull out his assault rifle and shoot at the hooded figure. The shadower dodges the incoming bullets and rush over to the goons and he swipe down to give a low kick, causing him to trip over and delivered a kicking blow to his head, sending him unconscious on the sidewalk.

The bowler hat man walked out of the shop looking amused but carry disappointment as he witness his men knocked out quick and easy by a stranger who just uses his bare hand.

"Impressive display of work, however we going to have to cut our meeting." He raised his Melodic Cudgel, ready to get rid of this persistence who just ruined his plan of operation to steal dust.

But he never got a chance to pull the trigger as he jump aside to dodge a huge red-scythe came down on him.

Now looking where the attack came from, he saw a young girl wearing a black goth dress with red cloak in a ready stance with red-scythe. Great, now he have to deal with two person, one who is particular good at knocking people out swiftly. So the Master Criminal decided to do one thing he's good at.

Run.

"Hey, Wait!" The red hair girl shirked as she chases after him.

* * *

Alec is not amused. First some gang tried to kill him but failed miserably, and second the bowler hat man, namely the Notorious Criminal Roman Torchwick, decided run with a red haired girl tailed behind him.

Great, now he has to go and make sure the red-scythe huntress doesn't get herself killed from this dumb criminal.

Using his flash jump ability, he quickly leap his way toward the building they are standing on.

Landing next to the red haired girl, they faced the criminal as he turned around muttering some word in annoyance.

Alec materialize his Raven Horn Baselard in his right hand from his dimensional inventory, a fine red-steel dagger that has been through many battles.

Ready his stance, the Shadower is prepare to draw the first blood until the airship hover near by him allowing the criminal to hop on.

Roman fired his cane-cannon gun at them, causing both the Shadower and red head girl to dodge his attack. Thinking quickly, Alec need to find a way to bring down the airship without exposing himself or his ability and power.

Resorting back to his old thief skill, the explorer throw shurikens at the airship aiming at the engine hoping to either make it lose control and crash or fall down all together with the criminal.

Seeing the bowler hat scowled at him as he futility shoot at the legendary thief and seeing him try to bring down the ship, he traded places what it now to seem a woman in red dress.

Suddenly Alec eyes went wide as he just dodged her attack which is more terrifying when the floor erupt into pillars of fire.

Now scowling at the woman with annoyance, in this situation, he will need to pull out some skills which he tried avoid using at all cost.

Readying his dagger, the shadower dash forward as he uses his flash jump to make his way into the air close to the airship to his use one of his chief bandit skill. The woman fired some fireball right at the incoming explorer, but with his great sharpness he was able to dodge it.

Now close enough, he utter two words they didn't expect.

 **"Phase Dash!"**

The elite thief uses his might as he pushed his attack into the airship and hopefully shred it however it was block by a woman using some kind of force field shield. But it didn't save her from wide glowing amber eyes as she felt herself and the airship being pushed back.

As much of Alec annoyance, he didn't push enough force to down a ship but he watch it retreated away as he landed back on the roof.

"That was SOO COOL!" the red headed girl chirped loudly while came in front of him with stars in her eyes, "How did you do that!? Are you a hunter? Was that your semblance? Can your knife do other awesome moves or transform into a weapon?"

The shadower blinked, then a small smile appeared on his face, "It's a secret, can't tell."

"Awwww…" the girl dejected, but she look backed up with a smile. "Thanks for helping… um… what's your name?"

Before he had a chance to answer another woman, a bit older with glasses and blond hair, came up to them with a scrowl, "It seem my intervention was unnecessary. However, I must asked both of you to come with me." Leaving a tone with no argument.

The hooded figure tilted his head a bit before starting to walk in other direction to leave the scene.

"Excuse me, but where do you think you are going!?" the woman demanded in irritated voice.

Alec turn his head slighted to see them, "Going to sleep." That all he said before disappeared in purple flash, leaving behind an angry woman and a terrified/confused girl.

* * *

Forever Fall

The legendary thief landed in the forest after using his combination of haste and flash jump to escape the city instantaneously without dealing with that woman.

Alec scowled at himself. Tonight was not a good night. The notorious criminal Roman attacked him and he was forced to use one of his thief skill to fend off the mysterious woman. Although he was able to get away, there was cameras around the city and there's no doubt they caught some of the footage.

Great, now he will hear never ending chew out by the Dark Lord and his friends will make fun of him for being a bad thief who should never leave any traces behind.

He was just glad Lady Syl is not his master, or things would be much worse when facing her wrath.

While walking to his little hideout in the cave, he was lost in thought about his fight. That mysterious woman, when she was using her power it wasn't just her aura or semblance there was something else to it. It almost felt like mana or magic power being used in it, almost similar to the power source the explorers and others uses back at Maple World.

Is there magic in this world as well?

Shaking his head, the shadower decided to put it off and try to get some rest.

He got many things to do tomorrow and he's not looking forward to it.

* * *

Done!

Next chapter will be a little while due to slow writing and easily distracted by other things.

I'm not a good writer but I always want to write story. Sorry for bad writing, grammar, punctuation, and capitalization.

I do best of my ability to make this look good.


	2. Chapter 2 (Beacon)

**Sorry I took a while. I made this chapter longer than my original 2000 words chapter.**

 **Lets do this.**

Chapter 2 (Beacon)

* * *

Forever Fall

Morning rises, but it's definitely not for this shadower. Thief are trained to operate at night, to carry out missions and quests from the Dark Lord or requester. They don't usually operate in day unless they are hanging out with group of explorers in Henesys and free market, exploring areas, dungeon, or taking on quests as a group. But personally, he's just not a morning person.

Alec wish he could sleep in more, but something is bothering his thoughts after the fight yesterday and it will more likely going to be on the news today.

Now emerging from the cave, the legendary thief now reveal himself as a red-blood hair grown out long enough to cover part of his stoic face, and piercing dark violet eyes seen many battles and uneventful situations.

However, one thing that make his appearance outstanding is his large scar slash his right eye and continue on to his cheek.

Rubbing his sleepy eyes, Alec tried to shake off his sleep deprivation as he put his hoodie back on, flash jump back to the city of Vale.

* * *

City of Vale

"... the attempted robbery at Dust until Dawn was led by the Notorious Criminal, Roman Torchwick late last night. The robbery was averted thanks to the help of the customer."

Alec listen to the news while reading newspaper next to the table of the coffee shop. He was a bit satisfied that he help stop the robbery, but annoyed that he let the criminal get away.

Next time they meet he will definitely not let him get away, or that mysterious woman.

"The Police are still seeking to find Roman who continue to avoid authority, also the police are looking for the customer in grey hooded for questioning. If any have information on these two, please give the Police the call."

Well crap. Alec look up in annoyance at the TV, showing a camera footage of him fighting against Roman and his subordinate.

Great, once the Dark Lord find out about this he will definitely chew him out being caught from the camera; probably lecture him about Thieves do not let themselves caught or leave any trace behind, directly or indirectly, and even more chewed out for not being up to highest expectation as the elite adventurers.

He's definitely not looking forward to it.

Folded up the newspaper, Alec left the coffee shop and proceeded to the library to get more information.

Since the last meeting with the job instructors, Grendel wanted more information about the world and dust he received, and his master want him to do some scout work. Since that sums up his job here at Rement, he will spend time at the library and grab many dust as he can during the day, and scout work at night.

Depending on what he find, the magician association may get involved. And Grendel continue to urge him in enroll himself to school, which is not happening.

He's starting to disliked going to library often due to major headaches from overload information; he would really like to know how the wizard can deal with it.

* * *

Meanwhile at Beacon Academy

"I'll make this quick," Ozpin, the headmaster addressed to the new-comer students, "You have traveled far to be here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills. When you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to protect the people."

"But I look amongst," he continued, "All I see wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you from this, but your time at the school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far: It's up to you to take the first step."

The headmaster step aside from the stage as Glynda Goodwitch took over.

"You will be gather in ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are all dismissed!"

Glynda follow Ozpin out of the ballroom to the courtyard.

"What will you do now Ozpin?" The combat professor asked.

"We will go and invite him to Beacon academy." he replied.

Goodwitch look at headmaster with skeptical looks, "Are you sure? He completely ignore and avoided me when I try to bring him in. How will you convince him to join Beacon when he gone into hiding?"

"I been keeping track of him for weeks." Ozpin replied. "Although I'll do admit he been very difficult to find him but with Crow help we were able to track him. As for convincing, I'll just ask him."

"Ask him?" the combat professor exclaimed, "I'm not convinced that he will be any help to us. How will you know he wouldn't run again, or perhaps turn against us and the students?"

"He wouldn't. I have faith that he will help us. From what I've seen, he came in Vale in search for something. I'm willing to help him to search what he's seeking so as long he will help Beacon."

Glynda sighed. She may accepted Ozpin decision to invited Ruby Rose to the academy, but still doesn't like the idea of inviting a stranger into the academy without any knowledge or backstory of him, especially without knowing his semblance or how he utilize his aura.

But then again, he been by Ozpin side for many years and trusted his decision and judgement.

"I just hope you know what you are doing Ozpin." Glynda said.

Ozpin nodded in response, "So do I."

* * *

Back to the Vale Public Library

Alec put down a book onto the stack he borrow from the library.

Mentally groaning to himself, his head felt like it's ready to explode in pain.

His job may sound simple but doing it is the whole another thing. He been searching through books after books to find anything noteworthy to write down, and if the book has something the magician needed for their research of this world he would go buy it from the bookstore using Lien he received from thugs and gang (after he generously give them beating seasons when they try to jump him).

He starting to wish he didn't go on this mission. He would rather be back at Maple World taking on some quests, go hunting at Twilight Perion, beat up some guards at Stronghold, or take some vacation since he was considered rich.

But nope, his master and magician master want him learn everything he can from this world and send back his knowledge.

The shadower got up from the table, took a walk around the library in hope to clear his head.

Alec wondered around the library looking through the bookshelves which didn't help the headaches, he needed some fresh air outside.

Once outside he noticed the sky is orange and the sun is almost at set, realizing he spent over several hours in the library.

Then he just realized something, the sunset look familiar. It's like being back at home Kerning City. He use to watch the Kerning's sunset in evening on top of the construction crane. Nothing can beat the beautiful view.

Now he started to wonder if Vale have something like-

Behind!

The Shadower suddenly and swiftly turn around with his red dagger ready his hand to meet his foe.

His foe, however, is not what he expected. Alec's eyebrows frown as he recognized his opponent.

A tall silver haired man with glasses, wearing 3 piece suits with a cane. He's well known as the Headmaster at Beacon Academy, Professor Ozpin.

And next to him is the same woman he met last night, Professor Goodwitch from Beacon Academy.

The headmaster was the first to talk. "Good evening Mister."

"I apologize for startled you from your moments of view. I do must say the sunset is the finest scene here in Vale"

The Legendary Thief didn't say anything or drop his stance, but he silently cursed himself for letting his guard down allowing these two to slip in without notice.

"Ah, where's my matter." Ozpin turned to face him, "I'm Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy. Next to me is my assistant Glynda Goodwitch."

Still no word or acknowledgement from the Mapler.

"I see, a silent type. I will get to the point then. I came here to ask you to attend Beacon Academy."

"I can see great potential in you." Ozpin continued, "You are strong, enough to take down criminals with your bare hands and able to drive them off. You are seeking for something here in Vale, and you are learning great amount of knowledge here at the library."

Alec's eyes harden at the headmaster, "So you been following me.", he finally spoke.

The silver hair give a nod, "Yes. However I'm not your enemy. I'm merely wanted to help you. The Police are currently looking for you after your last night incident, but I'm able to get you off the hook and give you full access to the Beacon in one condition."

The Shadower's eyes narrowed toward his words he spoke and offering, "And what condition will that be?"

"Simple." The headmaster answered, "You may attend to the Beacon Academy as a student."

Well crap again.

The Shadower gave a brisk thought about it, but he's not interested in attending school at all. He had enough of it back in his own and parallel world.

More importantly, he want to know how this headmaster is able to track him down.

Great, his job instructor will definitely chew him out for this.

Alec gaze back at him for few moment, then he finally spoke.

"No."

The headmaster slightly showed his astound but he hid it with his calm demeanor.

"May I ask why you refused my offer?"

The hidden outsider continued to hardened his gaze back at headmaster, "I'm not interested to attend the school. Instead." He gripped his dagger and point it at the veteran huntsman, "The only thing I'm interested is how you were able to track me."

Thieves strive in shadow and keep themselves hidden from the world, not letting anyone notice that they are in their presence or slip by. If Ozpin was able to find him, this could be a serious problem and needed to be dealt with.

The shadower may need to go all out to take both him and Goodwitch out. Or worse, abandon his quest and escape back to his world.

Goodwitch gritted her teeth as she raise her crop against him, but Ozpin put his hand up hoping to cease the hostility.

Ozpin nodded at the young man, "Very well, I will tell you how I was able to find you. I have a colleague helped me to locate you. I wasn't able to find you myself so I have to get help. But I assure you, I mean you no intention harm or threaten you. I'm here to help you."

The shadower narrow his eyes at him. Why does he want to help him? He's a total stranger to this world and haven't been here that long. Does he really know who this outsider is or his true identity, or perhaps know his objective?

These thoughts are really bothering him.

"Why do you want to help me?" The mapler asked, with a slight hint of annoyance.

Headmaster Ozpin focus his attention toward him, "As I said before I see great potential in you. You have skills, experiences, and power to demonstrate for you to do something greater, but you are seeking for something you don't have. I'm willing to help you if you enrolled into Beacon academy. If you want to leave, you can leave at anytime. I will not stop you to leave."

While Alec's facial expression stay the same, he was surprised inward. What he said was basically true. He's born with strong talent in battle and is here for knowledge. Ozpin just doesn't know he from a different world with a mission.

He practically been offered a golden egg in front of him. Taking the opportunity to learn more about Remanet, four kingdoms, huntsmen-in-training, dust, aura, and access to their library. This will really helpful toward to his quest.

Either the headmaster have some kind of grand plan for him, or he is very naive.

However, this will involved going back to school. He doesn't has the same enthusiasm to attend again like he has before, nor he was in the mood. But the magician's master will get angry at him for not this taking this opportunity, and the rest of the job instructors will be upset about it as well.

Great, if Alec could twitch his eyebrow he would but not in front of these two professors. He know the answer.

Look like it's back to school once more, again he may added. And the old man won this round..

The outsider let out a sigh as he lower his weapon, relaxing his stance.

"I have conditions."

Professor Ozpin gave a small smile, seem please that he made a decision to attend the academy, "Please, name them."

The shadower hold up his three fingers, "First, I will have unrestricted access to the library. Everything must be available for me."

"Second." Alec drop his finger, "You and your 'colleagues' will not look into my background. It's very personal and sensitive me. If I want to reveal my own past, I will do so in my own accord."

"And last." dropping his second finger. "When I decided to leave, you and your 'colleagues' will not hinder nor ask question why I'm leaving. You will let me go and completely forget about me."

The mapler drop his hand as he made his final condition. Back in his head, he has no doubt that Ozpin and his fellow 'colleagues' will try to trace for more information about him even announced his bold statement on the condition. However, if Alec catches them doing so consequences will be severe.

The headmaster nodded his head, "Your condition are admissible. The academy started today so we needed to gather your belonging immediately. If you need a transportation to pick it up, we will be able to provide you an airship in front of the library."

Alec shook his head, "There's no need, all my belong is in the library."

"Alright, I will be taking my leave now. Professor Goodwitch will be escorting you at Beacon and explain how everything works and expectation from you. I wish you a good luck Mr..."

"Alec, my name is Alec."

"Well then Mr. Alec, I wish you a good luck." Ozpin turn to leave the scene.

Once Ozpin has left, Alec turn his attention to the blonde professor, and she look very unhappy. She's practically giving him not just an intense, but a fierce stare. Probably haven't forgiven nor trust the newly student from his earlier stunt.

"I will be escorting you to gather your belonging, then we will head directly to Beacon Academy afterward." Professor Goodwitch said in the tone of authority. Good thing she's not worse than Lady Syl when she speak in those tones.

The Legendary Thief nodded then walk straight back into the library building with veteran huntress in the tow.

Back in the Maple World, the very very old wizard had a sudden urge to laugh.

* * *

Beacon Academy

After the uneventful evening along with continuous back staring, Alec and Goodwitch arrived at Beacon Academy.

Glynda told the newly student about the Beacon, tomorrow initiation, and where the students will be staying tonight. Then she made a strict and clear rule about not to harm students during the stay. The shadower gave his swore that he will not harm the student.

After departing from each other, the shadower arrived at the ballroom. Isolating himself up in the ceiling, he took a look around the room seeing if he recognize anyone. Sure enough, he saw the red hair girl from yesterday who's currently having a argument with a long white hair girl.

Shaking his head, he started to wonder how he got himself into this situation. He didn't wanted go back to school, and yet here he is. Seem like no matter what or how powerful he is, he cannot escape from the education institution.

After his viewing, he tuck himself in the corner of the ceiling and drift himself to sleep ignoring the ongoing argument between the girls.

* * *

 **Sorry, no fights yet. Don't worry we will have some during the initiation.**


End file.
